


Moonlight Sonata in Bone

by Iocane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark Mycroft, Dark!Lestrade, Kink Meme, M/M, Mycroft looks out for his brother, Mycroft works with his hands, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/21231.html?thread=125020143#t125020143">This prompt</a> requested "Mycroft has a piano with keys made from human ivory, human ivory from Sherlock's past enemies."  Lestrade helps.

Pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Sonata in Bone

Mycroft was still awake when Lestrade came home. The silver-haired detective had a thick package wrapped in butcher paper tucked under his arm and a serious look on his face.

"You have them?" Mycroft stood at Greg's nod and made his way across the sitting room to take the package.

After hanging up his coat, Greg followed Mycroft into a locked room in the back of the house. Within the room was a piano, most of the keys had keys with a polished, cream colored finish. A few had bare wooden keys that lacked only the ivory overlay to complete them.

There was also a work bench and a sink. After depositing the package in the sink, both men removed their outer jackets and rolled up their sleeves, working in silence.

"Who was this?"

"Anton Zvegnia. Drugs dealer. Parts of him will be fished up soon enough. Enough to identify him, and it'll be assumed he was offed by a rival dealer, happens enough these days."

"But not all of him." Mycroft unwrapped the package while Greg scrubbed his own hands and forearms of lingering blood.

"No. Will this be enough? To finish it, I mean?"

"Should be," The unwrapped the package that held two bloody femurs. "I have no doubt that replacements will be needed in the future, however."

Once the bones were cleaned of blood and sinew, Mycroft took a seat at his work station, and Greg sat beside him, watching the elder Holmes work, offering his own hand when it was needed.

Finally they had ten very carefully cut strips of dried, cream-colored bone. Five were long and irregularly shaped. Five were shorter and perfectly symmetrical.

Wordlessly, Greg picked up the slats of ivory and Mycroft picked up a tiny bottle of very expensive glue and an equally tiny brush.

Mycroft applied the glue, followed by the ivory, as Greg contemplated the rest of the keys.

It was a catalogue of Sherlock's pain. The very first was a former servant of the Holmes household, who'd been dismissed when his cruelty towards Sherlock was discovered. Mycroft had deemed the punishment inadequate and taken the matter into his own hands. He and Greg were together even then, but this time Greg didn't know about the killing until after.

The rest, Greg took active part in. A few with minimal input from Mycroft, who trusted him to handle the rest/

The next contribution was from a university student with Sherlock. What set this man in their crosshairs wasn't that he had teased Sherlock, it was the false friendship he'd engaged in. Victor Trevor had made Sherlock cry, an unforgivable crime in the eyes of his elder brother.

All of the rest came from Sherlock's far more troubled adulthood when drugs defined him. But now, the last of those dealers - the men who had encouraged his habit, forced Sherlock into debasing acts just for another fix ... They were all gone. Some had vanished into the night like so much smoke, others were found in pieces, never a whole body.

Once Mycroft was done, he perched on the edge of the large piano stool. There was enough room for Greg to sit right behind.

He closed his eyes, feeling Mycroft's back against his own as the skillfully played sounds of the Moonlight Sonata filled the air around them.


End file.
